


Potter and Malfoy Christmas at the weasleys

by just_not_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_not_cool/pseuds/just_not_cool
Summary: a cute little Christmas story revolving around Scorpius and Albus relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Potter and Malfoy Christmas at the weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your enjoy this little Christmas story with scorbus.
> 
> If you find any mistakes I apologise, please do point them out.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Maybe a part 2 if I’m not to lazy to edit it.

5th year Christmas 

Malfoy residents:

“What did you get albus for Christmas this year?” Draco asked scorpius as they decorated the Christmas tree together, it had always been a family tradition scorpius loved since being a tiny baby, his mum had once told him that one of the first times he tried to walk was to get the ball ball his father had given him to play with that he had thrown to far away from himself. 

As he heard this he whipped his head round the tree to look at his dad “well... um I got him a jumper he told me Mollys were itchy to wear sometimes so I bought him a green one like his jumper and embroidered the a on the sleeve as an omage, I ummm... got him sweets that he likes to have a stash of in his room, a book I liked that I think he might like as well and a homemade card” he beamed. Draco stared fondly ‘young love’ he thought. “when do you plan to give this to him?”. 

“I was going to tell you, well you know that Molly has all the family over on Christmas Day well she sent me a howler, which scared the hell out of me but it was to personally invite us and I was wondering if we could go” Scorpius slightly smiled at his dad, hoping. “If you really want to we can” Draco said calmly. “WAIT WHAT” scorpius shouted. “I said yes we can” Draco repeated. Scorpius wrapped zoomed round the tree to give his dad a hug “thank you thank you thank youuuu”. 

“I’m assuming you are going to want to stay the night at Albus after, make sure you pack a small bag if you are” Draco broke the tight hug Scorpius was giving him. “Now let’s finish this tree shall we” 

Dinner:

It was now dinner time and Scorpius hadn’t stopped smiling and bouncing off the walls.  
“I can’t wait for Christmas” Scorpius had said for the 27th time since Draco had said yes to going to the Weasley and Potter Christmas.

“Have you text albus to see if you are staying over yet?” Draco asked as they both sat down to dinner “yeah he said I can if it’s ok with you” Draco just smiled to himself. 

Christmas Day:

“Merry Christmas dad” Scorpius Shouted slightly as he walked into the lounge and plopping himself on the sofa. “Merry Christmas Scorp” Draco said as a tray floated into the living room and set itself in front of Scorpius his hot chocolate another tradition they had, a hot chocolate before opening presents, it felt comforting.

“You ok Scorpius?” Draco asked as his son hadn’t got up from the curled up ball on the sofa after finishing his hot chocolate, normally he was eager to get presents open. “I’m nervous” he answered. “Why” Draco chuckled as he sat on the floor in front of the sofa eye level with scorpius. “I don’t want anything to go wrong” he answered coming out of his ball a bit. “Why would it” Draco asked curious as none of the Potters or Weasleys seem to have anything against scorpius, besides rose who didn’t trust him till last year.

“I don’t know I suppose... can I open presents now” Scorpius sat up right on the couch. “of course you can” Draco waved his hand and a load of presents came floating over. 

2:00 pm:

“Are you sure we aren’t going to be early” Draco asked looking at the giant clock that sat opposite the fireplace they were about to floo through. 

“No... now let’s go” Scorpius started pulling his Father closer to the fire place.

“Wait have you got everything before we go... uh presents” Scorpius nodded.

“stuff for staying at Albus” Scorpius nodded.

“and shoes on” Scorpius looked at his feet as his dad did. “Uhh no” Scorpius ran to the living room to retrieve the boots his father had got him for Christmas. “FUCK” Scorpius shouted. “What’s wrong?” Draco placed his bag down and went towards the noise. “I can’t get them on” scorpion said frustrated. “Scorpius just undo them stop trying to put them on laced up, Albus isn’t going anywhere” Draco said chuckling to himself. With a defeated grunt Scorpius undid the boots and a minute later he was ready. “How do I look” Scorpius asked. “You look fine now let’s go and Scorpius” “yes?” “Language”. 

At the burrow:

At approximately 2:05 Draco and Scorpius arrived in the burrow and were both enveloped in a hug by Molly herself “it’s good to see you both” Molly shouted letting them both go after giving bone crushing hugs. “Now before you both do anything jumpers” molly held up a D and an S jumper. “Thank you Mrs Weasley” Draco said taking the jumper off her “oh call me Molly dear”. “Oh my god this is so cool, does this mean we’re now part of the family” Scorpius beamed up at Molly “Of course it does my dear... now if you go up 2 flights of stairs and on your left you can get changed in the bathroom. 

Before they could do this “SCORP” came a loud voice obviously belonging to Albus with running steps accompanying it, then a weight being added to his side, Albus was hugging him.

They stayed like that for a little bit longer that may imply they are more than friends which wasn’t wrong but they hadn’t really talked about when or how they were going to tell their parents, with the loving looks all the adults we’re giving them they didn’t have to worry.

A wosh could be heard from the fireplace signing more Weasley had arrived, “Ahh Young love” the Weasley twins said in unison as they both came out from the side of the fireplace. (Fred’s not dying on my watch).

“Albus let go of Scorpius so he can go change” Harry told him. Albus detached himself smiling at Scorpius. “Sorry you can come and get changed in the room I use” Albus said as he dragged scorpius up the rickety stairs and didn’t let go of him till they were in the room.

Scorpius didn’t know what to say, he felt awkward which was weird as he never feels this when he’s with Albus . “Hurry up and get changed then” Albus shouted with his back towards him... it only just clicked in Scorpius head that he was giving his privacy and not being weird with him. 

“You can look now” Scorpius said. “You’re a Weasley now scorp” Albus said coming closer to him. “is it itchy?” Albus asked. “A little bit, not as much as yours does when I steal it” Scorpius smiled at him then wrapped his arms round Albus waist and kissed him. “I missed you” Scorpius said nuzzling himself into albus. “Same here” Albus said rubbing his back. They stayed like that for a little bit just holding each other. 

“So how does this Christmas Day work then?” Scorpius asked. “Well first we wait till around 4 for people to arrive and then at 5 we have some nibbles and after just hang out, go for walks really do what you want intil 7 when nan likes to serve Christmas dinner, after dinner is done is when games are brought out and it’s fun time then when everyone is tired we open presents and just relax sometimes we have a movie on” Albus explained, Scorpius just blinked at him a bit overwhelmed. 

“You will be fine” Albus said going to give him another kiss. 

When Scorpius and Albus had made their way downstairs, Scorpius had been slightly scared that his father would be left alone and hr wouldn’t socialise but he was pleasantly surprised to find his dad, Harry and Ron talking looking like they were ok which they kinda were because of the stuff that happened but he knew his dad didn’t really like people a whole lot because of his dark mark and how a lot of people saw it.

“How do I look?” Scorpius asked. “You-“ Draco started. “Draco” Fred “We think” George “the Weasleys are rubbing off on your boy” the twins suddenly bursed out. “You look lovely Scorp” Draco finished. 

“Would you lot like some cookies I baked earlier” Molly asked bringing a large platter of cookies out. Albus eyes lit up with glee “you always make the best cookies Nan” Albus said snatching a handful and passing some to Scorpius who took a bite and was instantly startled “they taste like the ones mum used to make” Scorpius smiled to himself.

All the adults stopped what they were doing or saying and turned to look at Scorpius who was happily eating more of the cookie, the smell of the cookie had just hit Draco and indeed he would agree with his son before he even took one.

Scorpius looked up to see an array of sad looking adults with pity in their eyes looking at him “Sorry”. “It’s ok my dear” Molly trying to cut the tension in the room, bringing the platter over to where Harry and Draco stood. Draco took one quickly not wanting Molly to start saying how she was sorry or something. He could see Harry out the corner of this eye giving him some sort of knowing look and put his hand out to pat him on the back making Draco look at him and give him a small smile, the cookie did taste like what his wife would make. 

“Where are the rest of my grandkids huh” Molly whipped round. “Albus here wanted to come early so Gin said she would get James and Lilly up and here” Harry pointed at Albus. “I’m feeling attacked right now” Albus pouted when Scorpius lightly punched him in his arm. Albus faked hurt “are we turning into our parents Malfoy” “my father will hear about this betrayal potter” both boys started giggling.

Harry and Draco mouths dropped open, turned to each other and back to their boys. “Now I’m feeling attacked now” Draco said “we don’t sound like that”Harry added.

“Yes you do dad” Scorpius stopped giggling for a second and ran up the stairs and sat on one just above Albus “father and I have a bet you see, I don’t think your gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament he disagrees he thinks you won’t think you’ll last 5” Scorpius ran down the stairs. Albus giggled then composed himself “I don’t give an dam what your father thinks Malfoy” Albus pushed Scorpius slightly before they laughing at themselves hearing a chuckle from Molly and hyena laughs from the twins. 

“Are we being bullied by our own sons” Harry said turning his face to Draco “indeed we are Potter” Draco turned towards Harry face which turned from slight mockery shock to a dog who had been kicked “I said you can call me Harry why continue with potter” “I’m just used to it”.

“How do you two even know about that” Draco asked. “That’s for us to know” Albus started. “And for you two to probably never find out” Scorpius finished. 

“Come on you two rascals come and play a game of quidditch against us and leave the adults to get on with all this preparation and cooking” George suggested. Scorpius looked to his dad “can I?” “If you want, just don’t hurt yourself” Draco replied. “I will, aren’t I always?” Draco just smiled back at his son as Albus dragged him out the door with a set of determined looking twins following them. “You play fair against the boys won’t you, they didn’t spend 7 years playing quidditch like you two” Molly shouted out the window in front of her, a faint chuckle being heard in response. 

“Is there anything at all you need help with Mrs- Molly” Draco asked nervously standing next to Harry who seemed just as nervous and awkward. “If you two don’t mind could you peel the potatoes it would be a help for later” Molly. “Sure” Molly waved her hands over for them to come over to the medium sized pot holding newly washed potatoes, then handed them both a potato peeler “the bins at the end of the table so you can sit while you do it if it’s more comfortable for you two” 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Molly had gone to do something upstairs leaving the 2 alone, both were feeling kind of awkward even though they had put their feud aside for their sons and had managed to talk to each other in a civilised manner before but it was still strange. 

“So how are you Draco”?

Draco placed his elbows on the table stopped pealing and pointed the peeler at Harry before speaking “I feel like there’s different answers to that potter”.

“Why do you keep calling me potter we talked about this what 3 maybe 4years ago now and agreed not to”.

“I think it’s because of our sons suddenly re living us brought me back there I guess”.

“I still don’t understand how they knew”.

“You can’t be that dense can you, they had a bloody time turner, you think they wouldn’t go back to see how we were with each other”.

“Understandable, but how would they memorise it, if they only went there most likely on a whim and how would they pick the right day to go”.

“For all we know they could have spent a year there and we wouldn’t even notice because we wouldn’t know them or be looking for them back then”.

A comfortable silence came upon the two till the sounds of woos and cheers could be heard from outside making the 2 stand and look out the window to see Scorpius holding a snitch in his hand and Albus squeezing him, the twins looked confused and Fred was trying to suggest a best of three which the boys seemed to agree to.

“I didn’t think Scorpius was going to have any friends, I’m happy he has your son they seem like a match made in heaven” 

“How come? If you don’t mind me asking”

“It’s ok, when Scorpius was small I was scared he would be to lonely he didn’t have any relatives his age and it’s not like we had any friends really, so Astria suggested we take him to a Muggle nursery and get him interacting with kids his own age and make friends if he wanted, it was less about the learning at that point. It didn’t really work because he loved learning all these new things but he did also interact positively with the kids so we felt it was ok to let him just be a kid after 2 years of it but he just shoved his head in all the magic books we had and then went onto muggle books, so I was a bit scared when he came to Hogwarts after having his head in books for so long but he sent me a letter a week in and was raving about a boy he met on the train only calling him Al in the letters so I didn’t really catch on till it was the Christmas holiday and Scorpius got off the train with your son and he had to wait with us for a few minutes till you came to get him and I was shocked when u started walking towards us I guess a bit jealous as well because Scorpius got what I wanted all those years ago but I’m so happy that he’s happy”

“You should be proud you and Astria have done pretty well, I don’t think you can fuck it up now Draco, even if you did somehow at least you know Scorpius had someone to look after him” 

There was another pause as they both watched their sons play Albus missing throwing the quaffle and making a sorry face towards Scorpius who was just smiling having fun.

“I see Scorpius took after you in quidditch then, did you teach him? Albus wasn’t interested in it and when he did play when he was a kid he fell off a lot”

“He found out about it when reading all his books so A bought him his first broom and even though she wasn’t in the best shape Astria went and taught him the basics on her good days, then I taught him about the game of quidditch, which he was put off by the violence of it, which is understandable and honestly I could never see Scorpius being a sportsman he’s to gentle for that”

“I think it was Scorpius that taught Albus you know”

“Huh”

“Me and Ginny both tried to teach him but after the 3 time he fell off he refused to get on a broom again but he came back home his first year and actually played with us over the summer and didn’t fall or look worried once, I asked him about it and he blushed and just said flying lessons but I asked McGonagall she said she saw another student helping him once but couldn’t see his face but Albus didn’t really have anyone besides Scorpius so I just put it together”

“I can’t imagine if our sons hated each other”

“Oh god I could never see them hating each other like we sort of did”

“Sort of? I thought we did”

“I know we have never talked about this Draco but I think by the end of our school years I didn’t hate you and I could understand where all the poison you spewed at everyone came from, you did show more of your true colours trying to not give us away at the manor and Ron and Hermonie are the ones you really need to apologise to”

“I did that a few years ago actually-“

“What, why did no one tell me and why haven’t we done this”

“I would seem weird to mention it and if Ron and mione wanted to tell you they would but I did think they had it would have mentioned it and we spent the last few years trying to keep them 2 in line I didn’t know when to bring it up”

“Dad, dad Fred and George are letting me keep the snitch” Scorpius shouted running through the front door with Albus in tow. “I was watching, how many times did you catch it?”. Before Scorpius could even process what his dad had said “he caught it at least 5 times Mr Malfoy.”

End of the day:

“I’ll go get those 2 so you can sort out the rest of them” Draco said smiling at Ginny who replied by mouthing thank you as she ran after Lilh who had to much sugar and Harry who shouted “cheers” as he was trying to collect all of the extra presents they had been given with James help.

Draco wrapped his coat around himself not bothering to do it up and left the warmth of the burrow to go into the cold outside, it felt quite comforting even though it was a drastic change heading to the garage.

“This stuff is so fascinating” Scorpius said in awe touching a tray full of odd wires. “You are so weird sometimes” Albus said. “Heyyyyy” Scorpius whined.

Draco neared the garage door but stopped as he heard the boys talking before it went silent for a bit to long so he turned his head to the right to look in and saw Scorpius smiling holding a small duck in his hand and squeezing it, Albus stare was unreadable till he blurted out “I love you”.

Scorpius stopped for a second before the brought his head up to look at Albus before smiling faintly and saying “I love you too”. 

Draco wasn’t really surprised at this as he did think the 2 boys had some sort of bond no one could put their finger on but his eyes did bulge out of his sockets slightly and he hid himself fully to give them privacy or either to have a tiny melt down about his son finally dating.

Giving himself a few seconds to calm down he turned back because he was still tasked to get the boys but Albus was in the process of leaning into a kiss with Scorpius who eyes were shut this is when Draco just decided to leave, this wasn’t the time or place to disturb his son or be mad at him or ask questions.

As Draco walked back into the more calm burrow he was hit with warmth he didn’t realised he missed. “Where are the two young live birds” Fred teased as he stroked George’s hair who had fallen asleep on his lap. Draco looked for a sigh of it being a joke to no avail “how?”

“Well it was only a joke but by the look on your face you know something” Fred said giving him a look Draco couldn’t decipher. “Where are the little rascals then” Harry asked as he came down the stairs. “Now coming, Scorpius was showing Albus some rubber ducks so I thought I would them to it for an extra minute or 2” 

It was 12:24 by the time the potters including Scorpius got back, Ginny went to sort out Lilly while Harry went to get out some extra bedding for the mattress Albus had got out for Scorpius to sleep on and James went to raid the fridge before trudging up the stairs saying goodnight to his mother and father on the way so they wouldn’t come to his room in like 20 or 30 minutes later when he was all sorted and ready for bed.

“I think that’s everything” Harry said getting up from setting the bed up making sure it looked presentable. “Thanks dad”, “Thank you mr Potter.” “You know you can call me Harry Scorpius” Harry said earning a shy smile from Scorpius. “Now you two keep the noise down if your gonna watch tv or muck about or better yet use silencing charm and try to get some sleep. Night boys”

“Night” the boys said in unison.

Albus fairly quickly ran over to the door to lock it behind his dad leaving them with more privacy. Albus walked over to where Scorpius was sitting on his bed and plonked down next to him.

“D...do you still want to do it tonight”Scorpius stuttered out going to grab Albus hand that was closest to him, Albus gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before saying “If you want to then I want to, I just want you to be comfortable” Albus replied.

“Well I only want to do it if you want to, don’t feel pressured because I mentioned it Al” Scorpius said giving Albus a small smile. “So we both want it then?” Albus questioned shyly “yeah” replied Scorpius.

“I don’t think I will ever get over those two being friends” Harry said getting into bed with Ginny who was reading a book her father had given her for Christmas something about muggles he said as he gave it to her. “I can see that knowing yours and Draco’s history but those boys are so different to both of you, from what both of them have said Scorpius was smothered with love Draco on the other hand was fed horrible things”

“Those two are like two peas in a pod, when we first arrived without you and the kids they were both making fun of how me and Draco used to be, the little devils” Harry just giggled in response. “like I don’t even know how they found out how we spoke to each other, it was like a play they were performing they know word for word what we said”.

“Well they did have a time turner I don’t think we will ever fully know what they got up to” Ginny replied. 

Next morning:

It had hit 10:00 according to Harry’s alarm clock, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before picking up his glasses and trudging downstairs where he heard Ginny doing something or other. “Morning dear” she shouted as she saw him walk into the kitchen, she was cooking. “Morning love” he replied “have you seen my phone?” “I think you shoved it into one of the bags as we came back so check the lounge”.

A couple seconds later he came back into the kitchen to nosy at what she was getting up to. “It Boxing Day you don’t have to cook anything you know, we have a load of left overs in the fridge, sweets and more leftovers from your mums”.

“Do you know if any of the rascals are up yet?”Harry asked as he went to put water in the kettle. “James and Lily are up, James came down looking like a zombie and took his stuff from mums earlier and Lilly is always up at the crack of dawn, I haven’t heard anything from Al and Scorpius, actually could you go and see if they are in the land of the living because I’m going to put some odd leftovers in a minute for a kind of breakfast thing”. “sure”.

As Harry made his way to the attic where Albus decided he wanted his room years ago he heard Lily playing with one of her muggle princess dolls and a few seconds later passing James room he could hear sound of light snoring. 

Harry made his way up the stairs tripping slightly when he got to the top because of one of Lilly’s toys, he picked it up and on the way to Albus room knocked on his daughters room waiting for a response of “come in”. “I think you dropped this sweetheart” Harry said as he placed the toy in Lilly’s hands. “Thank you dad” she beamed up at him but was quickly drawn back to the movie she was watching. “Have you heard anything from Albus room this morning?” “Nope”.

As Harry made his way up the stairs he couldn’t hear anything from the room and when he tried the handle it was locked, he knew he shouldn’t really invade his child’s privacy but he went ahead and used alohomora on the door slightly knocking on the door as he opened it slowly to find the bed he set up a few hours ago, had no one sleeping In it it also looking like it wasnt even touched, opening the door more he found the 2 boys wrapped up together Scorpius buried his head into Albus neck that would probably be fine if it wasn’t for the fact Harry was about 90% sure both boys had no clothes on noticing the bare arms and legs that were poking out the distressed looking sheets and ther clothes from the night before looking thrown on the floor “oh shit” Harry whispered to himself.

Harry quickly ran back to his and Ginny room to get changed, ran back down to the kitchen told Ginny the boys were both sleeping before spewing something about having to get something from the burrow that he left last night and floo to Malfoy manor before she could protest.

As Harry landed ass first in the front hall Draco was walking through off to the small manors kitchen. “Morning Harry, good to see you before you are meant to bring my son back and without my son” Draco sturnly said. Harry didn’t know what to say. “You are starting to worry me now, is Scorpius ok?” Draco asked worried walking to Harry to get his attention. Harry snapped out of his shocks locked eyes with Draco and said “we need to talk”. “Ok do you want to come into the lounge” Draco offered his hand for Harry to talk to get up which Harry took following after Draco.

“So so you want to tell me what’s going on then” Draco asked. 

“Well it’s our sons”.

“You said nothing was wrong”.

“Well I don’t think it is it might me I dont know”.

“Ok then tell me it can’t be that bad”.

“Well this morning I went to get them up so they could eat and I um think they had sex with each other last night”.

“I...W-what”.

“When I went in they were...what I think were naked I didn’t actually see but I was like 90% sure a-and their clothes were thrown about so I went to leave and there was a-a...”.

“I hope your about to say condom”.

“Y-yes, how?”.

“First of all that’s the least traumatising thing you can say right now and second I made sure Scorpius knew all that stuff and that he should use protection whoever he’s with”.

“So it’s your fault”.

“Hey you’re not blaming this on me just because I made sure my son knew what the muggles call the birds and the bees at age 12, I didn’t set him up to have sex with your son”.

“What are we going to do”.

“Wait till they are ready to tell us”.

“What”.

“I’m not forcing my son to come out or yours for that matter, it could just drive them away, this isn’t something like catching them opening a present before Christmas and you tell them off it’s so much more personal. I’m just happy Scorpius listened and then also found someone he cares about and vise verse. You can’t go back there and force them out because it won’t do any good”.

“So we just wait then?”

“That’s all we can do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a part 2 if I’m not to lazy to edit it.


End file.
